mylittleponyfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage of the Night Mare
Mage of the Night Mare Donning black or purple robes, these dark mages call on Nightmare Moon as their patron, invoking her name to work their magic. Due to garnering her attention, conclaves of these mages have been given blessings to combat the forces of Luna . The Dark Queen also blesses them with abilities to see into the future, also encouraging them to learn such things on their own. Hit die: '''d8 Requirements: '''Alignment: Lawful Evil Base Attack Bonus: +3 Base Save Bonus: Fort +4, Will +3 Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 4 ranks , Knowledge (religion) 4 ranks , Spellcraft 4 ranks. Feats: Any one metamagic feat Proficiencies: Armor Proficiency (heavy), Martial Weapon Proficiency (All) Spells: Able to cast 3rd-level arcane spells. Class Abilities Class Skills: Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Spellcraft (Int) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2+Int Modifier Class Features: Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''A Mage of the Night Mare gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. '''Spells: '''When a Night Mare mage gains a level, he gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefits a character of that class would have gained. This essentially means that he adds the level of Night Mare mage to the level of whatever other arcane spellcasting class he has. If the character had more than one arcane spellcasting class before he became a Night Mare mage, he must choose which class he adds each Night Mare mage level to for the purposes of determining spells per day. '''Diviner (Ex): '''Night Mare mages place great emphasis on the arts of divination, believing that a proper understanding of Equus’s past, present, and future is essential to the achievement of their goals. A Night Mare mage casts all divination spells as if his caster level were one level higher than it actually is. If he is a wizard, the Night Mare mage gains additional benefits of a specialist diviner—one additional divination spell or spell known at each level per day, and a +2 bonus on Spellcraft checks to learn Divination spells—without sacrificing access to spells of any other school. If he is already a specialist in another school, he retains that specialization in addition to gaining a new specialization in divination. '''Read Omens: '''A Night Mare mage is adept at consulting omens and seeing the meaning in hidden places. He can cast augury as a 2nd-level spell. It is automatically added to his spellbook or to his spells known. (if he is a spontaneous caster, it does not count against his total spells known at that level.) '''Armored Spellcasting (Ex): A Night Mare mage is better able than other characters to cast arcane spells while wearing armor. At 2nd level, the mage reduces the arcane spell failure chance for any armor he wears by -5%. At 5th level, he reduces that chance by -10%. At 8th level, he reduces it by -20%. Aura of Terror (Su): '''A 3rd-level Night Mare mage is surrounded by a palpable aura of evil magic that makes other creatures—even other worshippers of Nightmare Moon—uneasy and fearful. Creatures within 10 feet of the mage must make successful Will save (DC 10 + the mage's level + his Cha modifier) or become shaken. A creature that successfully saves is immune to that mage's aura of terror for one day. '''Weapon Touch (Su): '''At 4th level, a Night Mare mage gain the ability to deliver touch spells by the means of a melee attack, channeling spell through his weapon. Delivering a spell in this manner requires a normal melee attack, rather than a melee touch attack. If the attack is successful, the mage deals normal weapon damage in addition to the effects of the spell. If the attack is unsuccessful, the spell is discharged and wasted (unless the spell allows the caster to deliver multiple touches). As with a normal touch spell, the mage can cast the spell and make the attack in the same round; however, doing so is a full-round action and so the mage cannot move more than a 5-foot step between casting the spell and delivering the attack. '''Read Portents: '''At 6th level the Night Mare mage adds divination to his spell list as a 4th level spell. It is automatically added to his spell-book or to his spells known. (If he is a sorcerer, it does not count against his total spells known at that level.) '''Cosmic Understanding (Sp): At 10th level, the Night Mare mage adds commune to his spell list as a 5th-level spell. It is automatically added to his spellbook or to his spells known. (If he is a spontaneous caster, it does not count against his total spells known at that level.) In addition, once per day the mage can claim an insight bonus equal to his primary caster level on any single attack roll, opposed ability or skill check, or saving throw, or to his AC against a single attack (even if flat footed). Category:PrC Category:Homebrew